The present invention relates to a user friendly sun screen assembly that has particular utility for mounting to the interior of an automobile, such as the sun visor thereof. Anyone who has driven in the glaring sun of summer, or faced the sun reflected off a snowy terrain, knows the value of a sun screen and the comfort it can provide the driver. Many automobiles, particularly later models, come with a windshield having a darkened area of perhaps four inches along the top of the windshield. However, this is often insufficient under the driving conditions noted above.
Supplementary sun screen devices, generally attachable to the pivotal sun visor normally provided above the windshield, are commercially available from automotive supply shops. One such commercial device is the Axius Auto-Shade, a trademark of Auto-Shade, L.L.C. of Moorpark, Calif. 93021. The device, commercially promoted as a visor glare reducer, comprises a darkened, translucent, plastic, rectangular shield having a spring biased clip for attaching to the lower or free edge of the sun visor of the automobile. The device is constructed to pivot about the clip such that the driver can flip the device to a position in close proximity to the windshield. Unfortunately, such a device offers only a single degree of protection to the driver, and would have to be flipped often to the changing glare and position of the sun.
In contrast, the assembly of the present invention offers plural degrees of sun protection to the driver, who in turn can easily and readily make the changes, as desired. The manner by which the assembly hereof meets these challenges will become apparent in the following description, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.